


Everyone Has a Price (Or They Will Eventually)

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 2





	Everyone Has a Price (Or They Will Eventually)

"I am not interested, thank you." Astral said. He sighed as his pen finally ran out of ink, and he reached for a new cartridge.

"That has to be something that interests you." The demon said, annoyed. "You may have summoned me by accident, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to make a deal."

"We both know what price you would demand for such a deal."

"Some would say the price is worth it." The demon smiled. "And it doesn't have to be your soul. I could be convinced otherwise." The demon ran his tongue over his fangs, his tail lashing behind him as he wrapped his arms around Astral's shoulders.

"There isn't anything I even want from you." Astral said as he started on the next math problem. "I-" His phone buzzed and he took a look at the text. Instantly, he went pale.

"How interesting," the demon purred. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to ask for? Poor Yuma, paralyzed, in the hospital…"

"What was your deal?"

"A body for a body. I possess you-not all the time, just when I need to get some work done. In exchange, Yuma gets fully healed."

"I-I agree." Astral said.

"Then you should know my name, if we'll be spending so much time together so  _ closely _ ," the demon leaned in closer to his ear, purring. "My name is Kite. And now, you're  _ mine. _ "


End file.
